


(y/n) in the bathroom

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jeremy Heere's Squip Takes Control of Jeremy Heere, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Micheal didn't show up at Jake's party? What if Jeremy's girlfriend did?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Reader
Kudos: 14





	(y/n) in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful and rushed but whatever lmao.
> 
> this is basically an alternative universe where jeremys gf comes to jakes party to stop him, and he makes her have a panic attack in the bathroom instead of micheal.

"Jeremy! I've been looking for you!" She says, pulling him from a crowd of people.

"(Y/N)?" He asks, confused as to why his girlfriends there.

His SQUIP was telling him to leave the conversation immediately, although refusing to tell him why. He notices (Y/N) clasping something behind her back, which seemed to agitate his SQUIP. His SQUIP was never bothered by anything, so why was it uncomfortable?

"You have to get that thing out of your head. I'm really worried about you. You've been ignoring Micheal and I since you got it."

She whips out what she was holding behind her back and it's a bottle of Mountain Dew Red.

"My SQUIPS helping me, (Y/N)! I'm sorry I've been ignoring you but I have way more important things to do."

She looked away, visibly upset by that comment. She shrugs it off and holds the bottle out to him.

"Please! If you drink this it'll deactivate. It's not good for you."

Jeremy's mouth opens for him, his SQUIP taking control of the situation.

"Seriously (Y/N)? You've always been pathetic, but this is a new level. I never even loved you. Stay out of my way."

She stands there, a choked sob coming from her throat as tears pour down her cheeks.  
Jeremy wanted so badly to call out her name and chase after her, but he was rooted in place by his SQUIP. He did love her. 

"There. She wont be a threat and now you can find a new girlfriend. Preferably one that's popular."

.  
.  
.

(Y/N) races to the bathroom door, slamming it open and locking it inside. She falls against the door, more pathetic cries falling from her mouth.

She was glad Micheal didn't show up. He shouldn't of had to see his best friend like that. But nor should she. He passed up the party in favor of researching more about the SQUIP, so she volunteered to go in his place. 

She didn't completely understand the SQUIP, but that didn't matter. All she had to do was get Jeremy to drink Mountain Dew Red, and she couldn't even do that. Jeremy was right. She was fucking pathetic.

It was almost like he wasn't the same person. What happened to the sweet awkward boy that stole her heart? The one who avoided the popular kids at all costs? That same boy was now talking to those popular kids like he's known them forever.

Why was she even thinking about all that right now? Did she want to make herself more miserable? She already locked herself in Jake's bathroom to sob her eyes out. She wanted it all to stop, but Jeremy admitting he never loved her rang in her ears.

Somebody knocked on the door, but she muttered a quick lie about her period. She wanted to stay in that bathroom for the rest of her life and never come out. As tears drip down her face she doesn't even bother wiping them, knowing there'll be more anyways. She wish she never met Jeremy. No. That's a lie. Even after all this she still loved him.


End file.
